Queen of Darkness
by DianaParu
Summary: Au SasuKarin, "Se aseguraron de hacerle entender de que no podria escapar, que ese era su destino, el destino de 'todas la aberraciones' como ellos solian llamarles. lo habian convertido en lo que ahora era... Y que era?... Ya ni el estaba seguro...' tambien un poco de Yuri, Por que no? NaruIno./ Vampiros.


_**Declaimer**_

_**Naruto **__y sus personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto…_

_Yo solo los uso para escribir esta loca idea que inicio de un sueño hace ya mas o menos un año, creo, que debido a mi amor por las cosas sobrenaturales y mi gusto por historias de vampiros._

_Una loca historia, producto de un loco sueño…_

_Y una de las pocas ideas que pude rescatar, a pesar de haber perdido gran parte de lo que ya tenía escrito en mi difunta Pc. Todo, gracias a que escribí una nota al borde de una página del libro de mis clases de japonés, que por cierto deje en el olvido__._

…

_El sonido de las gotas de sangre chocar con el frio suelo, su respiración entre cortada se repetían en infernal eco, una y otra vez en aquel oscuro calabozo en el que permanecía atado con unas gruesas cadenas de alguna clase de aleación especial de metal._

_De lo contrario no serían capaces de retenerlo, no a él, un purasangre y orgulloso miembro de la honorable casta de los Uchiha, el segundo amo más joven. _

_Había caído en una trampa y por una jugarreta del destino por sus peores enemigos: __**Los cazadores.**_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, atado de pies y manos a una clase de pilar en el centro de aquel cuarto. _

_Perdió toda noción del tiempo tras las intensas torturas a las que fue sometido intentando sacar información de él… _

_Estaba seguro no tardarían mucho en acabarlo, ahora solo tenía fuerzas para respirar, ya no podría luchar ni resistirse, escapar se había vuelto solo un sueño._

_Se aseguraron de hacerle entender que no podría escapar, que ese era su destino, el destino de "todas las aberraciones" como ellos solían llamarles._

_Lo habían convertido en lo que ahora era… ¿Y que era? Ya ni él estaba seguro…_

_Estaba tan débil que no soportaba tener los ojos abiertos, que más daba si los tenía abiertos o cerrados. En aquel cuarto vacío, excepto por él mismo, lo único que había era… oscuridad…_

_Pero su orgullo no le permitía morir de esa forma tan patética, humillante, que era la única razón por la cual aún no se daba por vencido, aunque con eso solo hacia alargar su agonía._

_Escuchó el crujir de la puerta en un chirrido del hierro oxidado al abrirse, tan escalofriante que a cualquiera se le habría helado la sangre al oírlo; pero él se quedó inmóvil, sin mover ni un musculo, no podía de todos modos. Para él era seguro que uno de esos bastardos que se sentían poderosos ahora que lo tenían atado había ido a torturarle, a burlarse de su estado._

_¿Para qué hacer un inútil esfuerzo si no podía liberarse de esas malditas cadenas?_

_Espero que la sesión de preguntas y burlas comenzara… Pero solo hubo silencio._

_Tentado por la curiosidad después de un largo rato, abrió lentamente los ojos. La puerta estaba entre abierta dejando que la luz del pasillo se colara un poco, lo suficiente como para saber que tenía los ojos abiertos mas no para iluminar el cuarto en el cual estaba aun mayormente dominado por penumbras._

_No es que le molestara la oscuridad, podía ver perfectamente en ella, en el estado que se encontraba la habilidad se había vuelto debilidad, en otras palabras no necesitaba de luz para poder ver, mas ahora debía guardar las pocas fuerzas que aun poseía._

_Y encontrar una forma, solo una, para salir de allí. Divagaba en ese pensamiento con los ojos levemente abiertos cuando…_

—_Que sorpresa, encontrarte aún con vida… —Escucho la voz de una mujer retumbar sus sentidos, el eco se expandía por el lugar, haciendo imposible saber de dónde provenía la voz. Una voz vacía carente de cualquier emoción y dudo de su deducción anterior, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa voz y no parecía, ni por asomo, a la manera que los cazadores utilizaban para hablar con él, ni a ninguno que hubiese conocido antes._

_Esa voz extrañamente le recordaba mucho a su hermano y hasta cierto punto: a él mismo… la voz continúo —Pareces derrotado… ¿Aún deseas salir de aquí?—Al escuchar la pregunta movió su cabeza tratando de encontrar a la insolente que intentaba humillarlo nuevamente._

—…_Yo puedo sacarte de aquí…—dijo esta vez saliendo de entre las sombras. Era una chica que aparentaba más o menos de su edad, diecisiete años, pero las apariencias podían engañar, él, era la prueba de ello._

_La Chica, de cabellos y ojos rojos, piel tan blanca que pudo ver perfectamente su figura de pies a cabeza, usaba una blusa cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color claro, un pantalón a la cadera de color purpura claro mostrando, para su gusto, descaradamente su ombligo, con botas altas probablemente negras—Si tú quieres…—mientras se colocaba una capa oscura que la camuflajeaba muy bien y al parecer parte de la razón por lo que no había podido verla antes._

_Se la quitó solo para que la viera y ahora se la colocaba de nuevo, se acercó hasta estar frente a él sin quitarle de encima su intensa mirada, sus ojos rojos brillaban de una singular forma haciendo que se centrara por completo en ella, entonces preguntó con total incredulidad._

—_¿Tu?... ¿Sacarme de aquí?—escupió de forma agria._

—_Puedo… Claro que todo tiene un precio…_

_La chica comenzó a caminar alrededor con pasos lentos y sin crear alguna clase de sonido._

—_¿Tu… estas dispuesto a pagarlo?—Le susurró al oído desde atrás mientras acariciaba con suaves movimientos su antebrazo._

_Le pareció sensual la acción de la chica y aunque en su voz no hubo ningún cambio, sabía lo que le insinuaba, o eso creía él, y sonrió, preferiría lo que fuera que le esperase después, a seguir en ese lugar._

—_Muy bien… has lo que quieras—respondió sin inmutarse al cuestionamiento de la chica. _

_Entonces esta vez fue la chica quien sonrió, aunque él no fue capaz de verle. _

_¿Realmente no preguntaría? _

_Si así lo quería… así seria, acerco el rostro hasta el cuello del chico y…_

_Sintió como unos colmillos por primera vez en su larga vida se incrustaban en su cuello, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula. Era una vampiresa y él le había dado consentimiento sin saber lo que haría._

_Fue una fracción de segundo en la que succionó solo un poco de su escasa sangre, sintió como ella se movía nuevamente para tenerla al frente._

_La vampiresa de cabellos rojos extendió su brazo levantando la tela de su capa oscura contrastando con lo blanco de su piel._

_Acercó la piel descubierta de su muñeca al rostro de él, incitándolo a que mordiera, el cual no dudo en hacerlo, necesitaba sangre con urgencia, aun si hubiera un alto precio que pagar por ella, sabiendo que una vez que bebiera no podría dar marcha atrás, lo que le disgustaba era el hecho que él, un orgulloso pura sangre, un Uchiha, hubiese sido mordido por una vampiresa de quien no sabía siquiera su nombre. _

_¿Sería digna de ello? _

_Cuantas veces se negó a hacerlo, para terminar en esas condiciones y sobretodo en "ese" lúgubre lugar, no, tal vez era mejor eso, siendo testigos solo ellos dos, en la intimidad de lo que siempre debió de ser y no convertirse en lo que ahora era, solo un espectáculo carente de cualquier seriedad que debería tener._

_Incrusto sus colmillos en aquella suave y blanquecina piel, por un momento sintió el peso de lo que hacía y lamento ser culpable de dañar tan perfecta piel, atrapado entre sus labios, el tibio liquido comenzó a fluir, no dejaría que se desperdiciara ni una gota._

_Él bebió de su sangre, exquisita sangre, de las muchas que había probado, esa sin duda era la mejor, no lo podía creer sus fuerzas regresaban, sus heridas sanaban y poco a poco se recuperaba mucho más rápido de lo que habría sido con cualquier otra. _

_Esa sangre era especial._

_Mientras sus miradas se cruzaban con sus labios aun pegados en la suave piel de la chica, ella sonrió._

—_Ahora… Tu y yo… Estaremos unidos para siempre…_

…

_**Queen of Darkness**_

_Desde la antigüedad los humanos han creído en la luna como reina de la noche y fue adorada por ello, la convirtieron en divinidad, deidad que gobernaba el manto oscuro alzándose por encima de la tierra con su singular brillo protegiéndoles de la completa oscuridad._

_Pero para los caminantes nocturnos, los caballeros de la noche, su reina es una mujer de cabellos rojos… Condenada a vagar por la eternidad… en la búsqueda incesable para no estar sola._

_Porque cuando se tiene una eternidad por vivir, la vida es solo una tortura._

_Porque incluso la misma luna que se alza sola en el cielo tiene noches en la que desea compañía y escapa… noches sin luna._

_Porque para los caminantes nocturnos esa noche, por pacto con los humanos desde tiempos antiguos, es noche de casería._

—_**Primera parte—**_

"_**Unión" **_

"—_Humanos… Siempre dominados por sentimientos, siempre destruyéndose unos a otros, siempre en guerras inútiles… inútiles sentimientos…—"_

Para los humanos la "Inmortalidad" siempre ha sido un sueño, se han dedicado investigaciones, experimentos que atravez de los siglos gastaron innumerables recursos en búsqueda de una forma de alargar la vida, con esa ilusión se crearon leyendas "La fuente de la eterna juventud" leyendas de humanos que consiguieron la inmortalidad, por pactos, contratos con Dioses o entidades de dudosa procedencia, leyendas de inmortales…

Ver como uno a uno tus seres cercanos desaparecen con el cambio de las eras, es algo que definitivamente no podría soportar.

Sentimientos, sentimientos humanos… sentimientos que nos hacen humanos, sentimientos que nos hacen especiales…

_Rusia/01:25 AM_

Bostezo mirando con aburrimiento a sus compañeras de esa noche, lloraban, temblaban, otras estaban idas por la droga que les habían suministrado, solo había una con la que había congeniado, una chica de dieciséis años casi de su misma estatura, y que ahora continuaba lanzando maldiciones y una sarta de vulgaridades.

Le sorprendía cuantas podían salir de su boca en cuestión de minutos, era una chica graciosa, se preguntó ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actuó así?, y por coincidencia también era pelirroja al igual que ella.

—No entiendo porque estas tan tranquilla, si estos perros piensan vendernos como si fuéramos animales, nos convertirán en sus putas privadas, nos forzaran a follar con el mejor postor, a lamerles el culo a cualquier depravado con quien sabe que fetiche…

—¿Qué?… ¿Que dices?... no entendí eso último.

—Estoy tan encabronada que ya no se ni lo que digo… El punto es—dijo acercándose a su compañera — ¡Estamos en el hoyo!, que estamos jodidas y tu aquí como si no fuera contigo… ¡Mierda!—Grito sacando su frustración.

La otra pelirroja sonrío, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su compañera.

—¿De qué te ríes?... si hay algo gracioso cuéntamelo yo también me quiero reír—La mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Cálmate Tayuya ¿No quieres terminar como ellas, no es así?—Le dijo mostrando algunas chicas que ahora ni sabían como se llamaban, suspiro. No es como si fuera la primera vez que fuese vendida, no, no lo era.

Sabía lo vendría después, lo que las chicas más temían.

Ella también alguna vez lo vivió por primera vez en carne propia… pero hacia tanto tiempo de eso…

Tayuya la fulmino con la mirada—No será que estas con ellos—Pensándolo bien tenía sentido, era la única que no habían golpeado, ultrajado, drogado o maltratado de ninguna manera: de cierta forma era como si recibiese trato especial.

—¡No digas idioteces!—contesto.

Estaba tranquila pues sabía lo que vendría y sobre todo, que podía escapar en el momento que lo deseara… si es que llegara a necesitarlo.

Podía hacer toda una masacre, podía cubrirse con la sangre de todos ellos sin dejar a ni uno vivo.

"—_Como aquella vez—"_pensó.

Como aquella vez, había sido tomada por la fuerza y antes de ser vendida decidieron divertirse con ella, con su cuerpo.

Tuvo un aterrador miedo en la forma que la veían, pavor.

Grito, lloro, lucho, mas no pudo evitar lo que sucedió.

Fue viola sin compasión alguna.

Al ser penetrada por primera vez, su himen no fue lo único que se rompió.

Fue… "el despertar" de lo que ahora era.

Recordó, supo quién era y se bañó en sangre. Con la misma crueldal con la que la habían tratado los mató… a todos, uno por uno, revolviendo entrañas, esparciendo viseras mientras sentía como su antiguo ser, desaparecía.

Osaron tocarla… a Ella…

Pagaron el precio, uno muy alto… sus vidas.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez simplemente esperaba, por eso aún continuaba allí.

Pudo sentirlo, sonrió, él se acercada.

Se puso de pie ante una confusa Tayuya que la miraba con el ceño fruncido quien estuvo a punto de preguntar lo que ocurría.

En otras habitaciones la subasta de chicas, las que se convertirían en esclavas sexuales, continuaba sin mayor demora hasta que algo que nadie esperaba sucedió…

Había pasado casi media hora desde que se quedo mirando la puerta, Tayuya no lograba comprender la actitud de su compañera pelirroja que continuaba con la mirada fija hacia el mismo lugar y que casi no se había movido, prácticamente había ignorado todas sus quejas y maldiciones que lanzaba al viento.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, no porque los nervios, enojos o miedos se hubieran ido, sino porque sentía que había algo extraño.

Los hombres ya no habían entrado a la habitación por las chicas, si ponía atención, hacía mucho rato de eso.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos—dijo la pelirroja para sorpresa de Tayuya.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde, si se puede saber?—dijo con voz ruda.

—Saldremos de aquí… Y tú, vendrás conmigo Tayuya—Se giró a mirarla a los ojos, los ojos rojos tras el cristal de sus gafas le mostraban una mirada seria, ella hablaba enserio, la tomo de la mano y luego dijo algo que en definitiva nunca espero— Nadie volverá a lastimarte, te lo prometo, no dejare que eso pase… pero debes prometerme que pase lo que pase no me tendrás miedo, no huirás de mi, yo no te hare daño ni dejare que alguien más lo haga…

La puerta fue abierta por un chico de cabellos oscuros que vestía de blanco.

—Argg Que desagradable, me manche los zapatos—dijo mirando a sus pies los zapatos blancos.

Yayuya no pudo ver a lo que el chico se refería, solo escucho otra voz tras él.

—Fue tu descuido.

Era un hombre mucho mas alto, también de cabellos negros, largos atado en una coleta baja, ojos negros y dos extrañas marcas en el rostro, una a cada lado, inclinadas, comenzando cerca de la nariz y terminaban a media mejilla, un hombre también de piel muy blanca, un hombre muy atractivo.

La larga gabardina negra resaltaba su porte elegante, aunque lo hacía ver rebelde.

—Sasuke, Itachi…—dijo la pelirroja que sostenía aun sus manos—Sasuke, comencé a creer que no lo lograrías—dijo desafiante.

¿Acaso ella los conocía?

¿Qué pasaba con esas personas?

No podía entender la tranquilidad con la que hablaban ¿No se daban cuenta en donde estaban? Era uno de los escondites de la mafia rusa.

¿Acaso ella era la única con dicho temor?

—Era hasta el amanecer, Karin—el chico más joven, también de ojos negros, el que vestía de blanco, camino a pasos lentos acercándose hacia ellas—Estas lista para cumplir tu palabra—Tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Tayuya miro a su alrededor, había notado los murmullos que se formaron, quizás, cuando se dieron cuenta de la intromisión de ambos chicos.

Pero ahora por alguna rozón habían callado y las chicas parecían inmóviles, incluso aquellas que estaban drogadas, solo ella podía moverse con libertad.

Sasuke se inclinó un poco, acerco su rostro hasta el cuello de Karin, inhalo su aroma, el que había extrañado, rozo su nariz con la suave y blanca piel, aquella que no había tocado desde la primera vez, desde que se conocieron en el calabozo del sótano de un edificio en Gran Bretaña hacia más de seis meses. Ahora entendía el lazo que los unía, ella era su par.

Sin ella se había sentido incompleto.

Solo pudo suspirar ante el exquisito rose, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la increíble sensación de placer que le provocaba solo su cercanía, sin soltar la mano de Tayuya que estaba incomoda por la posición.

Era su primera amiga después de mucho tempo, no quería perderla, sabia del miedo que le tendría cuando ella se entera de su verdadero ser, lo había visto tantas veces.

Sasuke esperaba una respuesta, a decir verdad, estaba demasiado agusto sosteniéndola, oliéndola, sintiendo el acelerado latir de su corazón contra su pecho, pero quería mas, deseaba casi con desesperación más de la pelirroja.

Apenas podía contenerse, contener los instintos de lanzase sobre ella, cual depredador sobre su presa, y tomar lo que él sabía era legítimamente suyo, la poca ropa que llevaba puesta no ayudaba mucho, sostén y bragas.

Mas él no era como los otros, no iba a dejarse dominar por los instintos.

Recordó las palabras de la pelirroja y sonrío.

"—_Búscame… y si me encuentras, pero solo si me encuentras… Seré tuya, solo tuya… Para siempre—"_

Unos cuantos segundos, en su larga existencia que cambiaron y cambiarían su forma de ver la vida y determinarían el resto de ella.

Nunca había conocido lo que era la felicidad; pero ahora junto a él, quizás podría conocerla.

—Soy tuya—murmuro en un casi, gemido que escapaba de sus labios.

Sasuke sin importarle los presentes hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Itachi que permanecía en silencio de pie junto a la puerta solo pudo negar con la cabeza ¿Cuándo iba a aprender ese tonto hermano menor suyo? Había alguien que aún estaba consiente, quien no había caído en su hipnosis por sostener contacto directo con la chica que ahora su hermano mordía.

Al enterarse lo ocurrido entre su hermano y ella, por un momento sintió que era injusto.

Él también la había buscado, al saber que había despertado después de más de siglo de permanecer durmiendo, pensó que era su oportunidad, no porque tuviera sentimientos por ella, sino por lo que representaba, él no la conocía, solo había escucho hablar historias de ella.

Ahora que los veía con sus propios ojos dio un suspiro de resignación, al fin de cuentas quedaba en familia, miro la chica junto a la pelirroja de nombre Karin, pudo notar el temor en sus ojos al ver como su hermano mordía a Karin en el cuello.

El ligero temblar del cuerpo de su amiga la alerto, apretó con fuerza su mano y ella entendió el gesto que le decía que todo estaba bien.

Se relajó viendo el rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

Aunque le dolía el tener incrustados los colmillos en su cuello, no pudo evitar gemir por el contacto.

Sasuke al escucharla respondió apretándola más contra su cuerpo, acercándose todavía más si era posible.

Tratando de impregnar con su aroma todo su ser, confirmando una vez más su unión.

Una que nadie sería capaz de romper…

_Bien ya termine por hoy… espero que les haya gustado._

_Dejenme review con lo que piensan, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y demasXD_

_Todo es bien recibido… (^_^)_

_Quiero saber que es lo que piensan de esta historia, iba a escribirlo de manera que quedara en Oneshot, toda la historia en un solo capitulo, pero no me pude aguantar y termine subiéndolo asi, esto que no es ni la tercera parte…_

_AH! No dejare ninguna de mis otras historias, todas las seguiré escribiendo._

_Nos leemos (^_^)_

_DianaParu_

011


End file.
